Meant To Be
by wizemunkee006
Summary: One-Shot This is my first one-shot fiction so PLEASE let me know what you think! James and Lily get the lead roles of Romeo and Juliet. Will their forced interaction lead to something meant to be? Cautios Rating. Disclaimer: I Don't Own Anything!


"Welcome ladies! I will call you up one at a time to read opposite Mr. Potter who has graciously agreed to read Romeo's part for our audition today."

"Huh? I thought I was auditioning for a Musician!"

"Don't be silly, Mr. Potter! You just stand right up there. All right, ladies! We will begin at Act 2, Scene 2. Our stage isn't done yet, so unfortunately we don't have a balcony. Just do your best and we judges will decide who gets the part! Let's begin with Goram, Hannah."

As Hannah walked up to the stage to begin her audition, Lily leaned over to Eva and Gwen. "I might just leave now. I don't want to audition opposite Potter the Prick."

"Lily, don't you dare think of leaving now. If you audition, you're sure to get the part, even if you have to audition with James. You've had more acting experience than all the girls in our year combined!"

"Gwen, first thing, don't call him 'James.' He is never 'James.' It is always 'Potter,' or something more derogatory. And second, I've never done Shakespeare. Who knows if I'll get the part. As much as I hate it, Lindsay Bogart has done five different Shakespearean plays. And as much as I hate to lose to anyone, especially Lindsay, she might beat me."

"Stop being paranoid, Lily! You're better than ten of Lindsay," Eva said as she looked back up to where Lindsay was walking up for her audition.

_'Damn! How many times am I gonna have to read these same lines? There are loads of girls auditioning. Ooh Goody! Not only do I have to read this again, I have to pretend to be in love with a Slytherin.'_

"I hope you get to play Romeo opposite me Jamesy!"

"Merlin, I hope not, Bogart."

"And action!" said the annoyingly high voice of Professor Quinn.

James_"But soft! What light through yonder window breaks?"_

"With feeling Mr. Potter! Again!"

James_"But soft! What light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the East, and Juliet is the sun!  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
Who is already sick and pale with grief  
That thou her maid art far more fair than she.  
Be not her maid, since she is envious.  
Her vestal livery is but sick and green,  
And none but fools do wear it. Cast it off.  
It is my lady: O, it is my love!  
O that she knew she were!  
She speaks, yet she says nothing. What of that?  
Her eye discourses; I will answer it.  
I am too bold; 'tis not to me she speaks.  
Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,  
Having some business, do entreat her eyes  
To twinkle in their spheres till they return.  
What if her eyes were there, they in her head?  
The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars  
As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven  
Would through the airy region stream so bright  
That birds would sing and think it were not night.  
See how she leans her cheek upon her hand!  
O that I were a glove upon that hand,  
That I might touch that cheek!"_

Lindsay_"Ay me!"_

James_"She speaks.  
O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art  
As glorious to this night, being o'er my head,  
As is a winged messenger of heaven  
Unto the white-upturned wond'ring eyes  
Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him  
When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds  
And sails upon the bosom of the air."_

Lindsay_"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet."_

"Right." Quinn looked down at her notes. "Well done Potter. Miss Bogart, umm, that was very...dramatic. Yes, well done as well. Right then, finally..."

_'Finally? That means the last one! YES! I just have to live through a few more lines! C'mon who is it? Get 'em up here so I can be done! WHAT? Evans? No, c'mon! Anybody but Evans! Well, anybody but Evans or Lindsay again! I can't believe she has ever acted before in her life. If Bogart gets the part, I will not be auditioning for a Musician even. All right, Evans. Let's just get this done.'_

"Action!"

James_"But soft! What light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the East, and Juliet is the sun!  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
Who is already sick and pale with grief  
That thou her maid art far more fair than she.  
Be not her maid, since she is envious.  
Her vestal livery is but sick and green,  
And none but fools do wear it. Cast it off.  
It is my lady: O, it is my love!  
O that she knew she were!  
She speaks, yet she says nothing. What of that?  
Her eye discourses; I will answer it.  
I am too bold; 'tis not to me she speaks.  
Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,  
Having some business, do entreat her eyes  
To twinkle in their spheres till they return.  
What if her eyes were there, they in her head?  
The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars  
As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven  
Would through the airy region stream so bright  
That birds would sing and think it were not night.  
See how she leans her cheek upon her hand!  
O that I were a glove upon that hand,  
That I might touch that cheek!"_

Lily_"Ay me!"_

_'James isn't too bad at this. He'd make a half decent Musician.'_

James_"She speaks.  
O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art  
As glorious to this night, being o'er my head,  
As is a winged messenger of heaven  
Unto the white-upturned wond'ring eyes  
Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him  
When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds  
And sails upon the bosom of the air."_

Lily_"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet."_

James_"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?"_

Lily_"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy.  
Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.  
What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot,  
Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part  
Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!  
What's in a name? That which we call a rose  
By any other name would smell as sweet.  
So Romeo would, were he not Romeo called,  
Retain that dear perfection which he owes  
Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name;  
And for thy name, which is no part of thee,  
Take all myself."_

James_"I take thee at thy word.  
Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized;  
Henceforth I never will be Romeo."_

_'Lily is by far the best Juliet. At least it won't be Bogart.'_

Lily_"What man art thou that, thus bescreened in night,  
So stumblest on my counsel?"_

James_"By a name  
I know not how to tell thee who I am.  
My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself,  
Because it is an enemy to thee.  
Had I it written, I would tear the word."_

Lily_"My ears have yet not drunk a hundred words  
Of thy tongue's uttering, yet I know the sound.  
Art thou not Romeo, and a Montague?"_

James_"Neither, fair maid, if either thee dislike."_

"Absolutely wonderful! Both of you! I think we've found our Romeo and Juliet!"

"WHAT? Professor, I don't WANT to be Romeo--"

"WHAT? I can't work with Potter!"

"WHAT? How can Evans get the part over me? I was definitely a thousand times better!"

"Now, now everyone, the way Mr. Potter and Miss Evans just read that scene, it is the only choice I can make. It was absolutely PERFECT! The balance and chemistry! You two ARE Romeo and Juliet!"

"I can't believe I have to work with Potter on this, too!" Lily, Gwen, and Eva had just arrived back in Lily's Head Girl dorm.

"Lily, you and James were completely into it. You're both perfect for it. An it's gonna be great!"

"Shut up, Eva."

"She's right Lily. You guys were lost in the scene."

"We were not! That would mean that Potter and I were working well together—that NEVER happens."

"Face it, Lily, you and James were meant to Romeo and Juliet.."

"I can't believe I have to be Romeo! And she can forget working with Evans!"

"James, be reasonable. Lily's a great actress and she's not that bad to get along with."

"Remus, I don't want to be reasonable. I want to get out of this play!"

"Look at it this way Pronsie, Evans is hot. You are at least working, and may I add kissing, an extremely hot chick."

"Kissing? Nobody said anything about kissing her!"

"James, they fall in love. It's just part of the play."

"How did I get sucked into this? I thought it was bad enough that I have to share a dormitory with her and work on heads' duties with her, but now I have to spend all this extra time with her, too..."

"Just try to make the best of it."

(Rehearsal, a couple months later)

Lily_"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."_

James_"Then move not while my prayer's effect I take.  
Thus from my lips, by thine my sin is purged."_

"And then we kiss, and I say..."

Lily"_Then have my lips the sin that they have took."_

James_"Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urged!  
Give me my sin again."_

"Then we kiss again and..."

"NO! No, no, no! Enough of this! You can not rehearse Shakespeare without _rehearsing_ as Shakespeare wrote! You must _be_ Romeo, James. You must _love_ Miss Evans from your heart. You can not stand to be apart from her! And Lily, Juliet is pining for her _true love_. You must _want _Mr. Potter to kiss you! Begin again."

Lily_"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."_

James_"Then move not while my prayer's effect I take.  
Thus from my lips, by thine my sin is purged."_

James leans in and kisses Lily sweetly. They part slowly and look into each other's eyes.

"Lily?"

"Yes?"

"Your, umm, your line."

"Oh right..."

Lily"_Then have my lips the sin that they have took."_

James_"Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urged!  
Give me my sin again."_

James kisses her again. He drops his script as his hands move up to cradle her head. Her fingers move up to work their way into his hair.

"Hmm! Ahem!"

They separate slowly. James gently tucks a strand of hair behind her ear as he smiles at her. She smiles back before they finally hear Professor Quinn and jump apart.

"Right. That was, er, very realistic. Umm, right, we'll pick up here tomorrow, then, hmm? All right everyone. After dinner tomorrow!"

James and Lily are standing awkwardly near the door before leaving.

"Er, James?"

"Uh, yeah..."

"So...?"

"Right."

"Good. Then I'll see you tomorrow."

"Right."

As Lily turns to leave James puts a hand on her waist and turns her back to him, crushing his lips against hers. Lily's arms wind around his neck and her fingers seek his hair once more. James tightens his arms around her waist and walks her up against the wall. She moans and parts her lips as James brushes his tongue along her bottom lip. Their lips part, but James rests his forehead against Lily's.

"But..."

"Yeah, I know..."

"So..."

"Do you think...?

"Possibly."

"Now?"

"Yeah, okay."

"Okay."

James takes Lily's hand in his and leads her down a passage way to a portrait of a young woman dressed in a pink gown. They enter the heads' common room and move over to sit on the couch in front of the fire.

"So, umm, James...Does this mean that we are...you know, together?"

"Do you want to be?"

"Do you?"

"Er, well, yeah. Sure, I think so."

"Okay, I think so, too."

"Okay."

"Right."

"So..."

Lily suddenly leans in and kisses him quickly. She leans back, but James pulls her back to him and kisses her again, more deeply this time.

"We should talk, James."

"Yeah, we should." He kisses her again.

"How did this happen?" Kiss.

"I..." Kiss. "Don't..." Kiss. "Know." He kisses her deeply again.

"Mmm...James?" Kiss.

"What?" Kiss.

"We should stop." Kiss.

"Why?" Kiss.

"I don't know." Kiss.

"So why stop?" Before he can kiss her again, she puts her hands on his chest, pushing him back slightly and stands up.

"What's the matter?"

"I just feel like I don't know you, but I do. I've known you for seven years."

"Yes, you have, but I know what you mean. This is so new, it's weird."

"Yeah."

"Come 'ere." She sits back down and he pulls her to him with her back against his chest, wrapping his arms around her waist. "But, it feels right, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it does. It shouldn't, but it does. It feels perfect."

He kisses her hair and then rests his chin on her shoulder.

"James, what does that mean? Why is it so perfect?"

"I think it means that we were meant to be Romeo and Juliet."

"Let's have a happy ending instead though, okay?"

"Anything you want..."


End file.
